A demand side platform (DSP) is a system that allows buyers of digital advertising inventory to manage multiple ad exchange and data exchange accounts through one interface. Real-time bidding (RTB) ad auctions for displaying online advertising takes place within ad exchanges, and by utilizing a DSP, marketers can manage their bids for advertisements placed and the pricing for the data that they display to users who make up their target audiences.
It is desirable to know accurately bid specific information each time an auction is won. Alternatively or additionally, it may be desirable to know accurately the number of wins made. However, problems may be caused by duplicate or fraudulent notifications being received.